Simba
Biography Pre-LTL Simba hatched with his other siblings named Jack, Cortana, and Blackhead. After learning how to walk, Simba made friends with two Carcharodontosaurus named Path and North till his mother told him to say goodbye. Two years later, after leaving from a hunt he was supposed to help in, he encountered an evil Giganotosaurus named Ancalagon who would later become father to one of the most evil creatures to walk on Isla Sorna. After surprisingly beating the Giganotosaurus in a contest, he learned not to leave from his parents. Another two years later, Simba and his parents attacked a Iguanodon herd. Coincidently, it was this very Tyrannosaurus pack that would later get Girovago and his mother to leave the herd after Blackhead killed the alpha male. Simba's parents left the young when they were sleeping, except for Simba. Simba understood why and thought it was the best. Several years later, Jack became the leader of the Tyrannosaurus pack till Simba challenged him due to Jack not letting him feast. This resulted in a fight between Jack and Simba that resulted in the death of Blackhead when he tried to break it up, which caused Simba to damage Jack's leg and him leaving the pack. Jack later died from either his injury or from starvation. A few years later, Simba had a brief encounter with the largest Tyrannosaurus on Isla Sorna, Solitaire. Solitaire seemed to be irritated at Simba's presence till Simba fought off a Giganotosaurus who defeated Simba, but Solitiare saved Simba's life. As a result of Simba's courage, Solitaire let Simba live and let Simba have his meal. Later on, Simba defeated a ill Giganotosaurus and he was disturbed by the Spinosaurus that appeared in Jurassic Park III after it was burned in the river attack scene. A year later, he found a Proceratosaurus dig into a nest and after he reaklized that it was the very same nest where he hatched, he chased the Proceratosaurus into the jungle, where his chance to Live the Legend began. Live the Legend Begins Simba's first appearence in LTL was in the jungle till he moved to the Game Trail where he killed an Erlikosaurus named Backfire and later a Styracosaurus. After sleeping, he was woken by another Tyrannosaurus named Ookiou. The two got in a fight where Ookiou came out on top and Simba injurred enough to limp. He later left the Game Trail to the river where he joined Queen and her pack. He than resided in the Game Trail again with Queen, Scar, Prince, and Princess. Eventually, a Spinosaurus named Butcher killed Scar and Queen killed Butcher, but this resulted in Queen's own death. As a result, Simba became the head of the pack since Queen asked him to take care of Prince and Princess. The three managed to live in the Game Trail, hunting food for Prince and Princess and defending his territory. To the Deep Channel However, when Simba, Prince, and Princess decided to move on, they encountered Axis and his pack. Simba eventually fought Axis, along with Rabio who decided to join the fight, and it ended with Axis and Simba recieving minor wounds. However, when Simba severely injurred Axis' daughter, Axis and the pack managed to get Simba to back up into a water hole, which ended the fight. Simba managed to escape and re-joined Prince and Princess. Later on, they moved to a part of the Deep Channel that is in Simba's territory where he attacked a Pachycephalosaurus herd led by Hera which resulted in Simba killing one of the chicks. He was also responsible for the death of a Styracosaurus named Aston that he killed on a hunt before he had a brief fight with Fernbeak. The Storm and Afterwards Simba went out hunting again and had a brief fight with Ginger, a Gigantopithecus, though due to the oncoming storm, Simba backed down and began to a terrible journey back to the Deep Channel, which succeded and found Prince and Princess. When he arrived, he briefly fought against a Giganotosaurus named Widemouth till an old friend of Simba's arrived; Path. In respect for Path, Simba helped her find her pack leader, Red Fang. After that, Simba, Prince, and Princess moved back to the Game Trail. Life returned to normal till Red Fang fought against Simba when Red Fang threatened Prince and Princess. The fight ended when Path and Widemouth interupted the fight and Red Fang came to accept Simba as a potential ally. Later, Simba established his territory in the game trail where he killed a raptor named Brooke. Time Skip A year later, Simba began to suffer obesity problems due to scavenging. As a result, Prince and Princess left to the jungle where they were eventually killed by a rampaging Spinosaurus. Dragon, a female Tyrannosaurus who accompanied him earlier, was killed by Girovago after she tried to earn herself for food. This, combined with a humiliating defeat by another Tyrannosaurus, forced him to leave the game trail, though he has fixed his obesity problems and now lives in the River. Trivia Category:Tyrannosaurus of LTL